


Golden Chains

by cupidty11



Series: Gaylienz's Kinkalot 2020 [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Canon Era, Future Fic, Jewelry, Kinkalot 2020, Kinkalot 2020 Main Challenge: Five Senses, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Magic Bondage, Post-Magic Reveal, Praise Kink, Sensation Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidty11/pseuds/cupidty11
Summary: He knew he should feel embarrassed, but it was rather like he'd been unknowingly starving. And Merlin's magic, his touch, his words were a feast. This is what he’s needed all along, too afraid to ask, too afraid to even think it.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Gaylienz's Kinkalot 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867570
Comments: 9
Kudos: 174
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	Golden Chains

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2020 Kinkalot Main Challenge #1: Five Senses.  
> Congrats to the challenge winners! Everyone had such good (and sexy) fills~ 
> 
> I've gone through and fixed some stuff, added some things.

As a prince, Arthur was used to certain...boundaries. The knights smacked his back, his father gripped his shoulder, Morgana air kissed his cheek. He’d gotten used to the invisible bubble around him that made him nearly untouchable.

In the first few months of Merlin’s service Arthur had been touched more than he could remember ever being touched before. Merlin didn’t understand or care about the bubble; he smacked Arthur’s naked back with cold hands to wake him in the morning. He grabbed his ankles to shove boots on his feet, ran long fingers through his bed head, smoothing it down.

To start with it had been jarring and annoying. Now, Arthur didn’t know if he could imagine life without Merlin’s touch. His entire skin seemed to ache with each brush.

Years passed and Arthur waited for it to become normal, to get used to it. He never did.

If anything, the rest of his senses had expanded to better take in anything and everything Merlin. The other man’s scent was that of heady herbs, an undertone of something electric like a building thunderstorm. His voice was so familiar, his breathing, his footsteps. Arthur had, more than once, been able to find Merlin in the dark. As for sight...well, even upon their first meeting, Arthur had noticed Merlin’s bright eyes, his full pink lips. The length of his eyelashes as they shadowed high cheekbones and pale, near flawless skin.

Over time his manservant had grown in his beauty, his familiar features becoming beloved. With his large ears and messy ink hair, the dimples in his cheeks etc. etc. Arthur found his gaze always searching out his servant, drawn to him as the moon drew the tides. And that had been _before_ Merlin had saved them all in a single glorious display of power.

What followed was weeks of uncertainty, heavy silence and tears. They argued the same things over and over again, guilt boiling the two of them alive.

Until like a long drought, it was broken by a thunderstorm.

Rain pounded Arthur’s window, and he pulled Merlin to him. They clung to each other. Merlin looked into his soul the way only he seemed to be able to do and without knowing how, Arthur was kissing him. He never got the chance to wonder if Merlin wanted it because the other man had thrown his entire body weight into Arthur in his enthusiasm to return the gesture. They tumbled to the floor in a tangle of limbs, laughing into each other’s mouths.

* * *

His court sorcerer held Arthur down to the bed better than any chain or rope could.

The king could hardly move, straining against invisible bonds. He felt powerless and safe all at once; at the mercy of this man he trusted more than himself.

Merlin sat in Arthur’s high back chair at the foot of the bed, eating a bowl of cherries. His lips and fingertips were stained red, irises flickering with gold as he eyed his king’s struggle. Arthur was already mostly hard, sweating with his effort and the feeling of those eyes on him. Merlin smirked and licked his lips of the remaining juice, as he blatantly stared at the king’s cock. It was flushed, smearing on his hipbone. “I see that this truly is to my lord’s liking.”

Arthur huffed shakily, tried to remain aloof and arrogant, even as he felt like a different person entirely. Merlin saw through him easily.

He stood up and left Arthur’s line of sight. There was the familiar sound of keys jangling, being slid into place and a cabinet door being opened.

When Merlin came back he held treasures in his hands. Heirlooms and gifts, all glittering in the candlelight. “You’ve always looked good in gold.” Merlin said, pupils blown wide.

Arthur gave a breathy laugh that turned to a soft gasp as cold golden chains touched his heated skin. With reverence Merlin fastened a long, gem encrusted necklace, Arthur lifting his own head to allow it. Once secure, the warlock carefully spread the cool chain across his collarbone.The metal warmed to his body heat quickly, but the weight never dissipated. 

Soon, his arms were decorated with bracelets and bangles that clanged and chimed when he moved, instinctively testing the hold he was ensnared in. The warlock trailed a cold thin chain across Arthur’s chest, dragged it across nipples that quickly peaked. Arthur let out a breathy gasp, eyes sliding closed at the sensation. Merlin did it several times until the shock wore off.

Then he replaced the metal with his tongue, hot and wet. The king cried out, still in awe at how good it all felt. He thrashed uselessly as teeth and suction were used. Each new sensation felt like a direct connection to his cock, where it twitched against his thigh.

“Mmm.” Merlin hummed, pulling back and dragging his cool hands down Arthur’s body. “You really are gorgeous.”

Arthur distantly wondered what he looked like, arching against his bonds to keep the touch for as long as possible, dripping with gold, sweat, jewels and pre-cum.

When Merlin pulled away, Arthur whined. Then his cheeks and chest turned pink with humiliation. Merlin merely laughed, breathless and giddy. He pressed a kiss to his lover’s forehead. “That’s right. Let it out. You can make as much noise as you like...” Another kiss to his ear, a quick nip to the lobe, drawing a gasp from him. “No one will hear you.” Merlin said, the threat was instead a promise and it’s full of love and desire. “No one but me.”

Shudders shook his body; from the tone and pitch of the voice, from the restraints, from the idea that he could scream and scream and no one would come running. Arthur obeyed, trusting this man with everything he was.

Merlin touched him, caressed him, and found all the places he never knew were so sensitive. Long fingers pinch at his flesh, scratch hard enough to leave marks. He felt overwhelmed with sensation, heightened by the circumstances and his love for this man.

There was no hand or mouth on his cock but, magic. It was like both at once, massaging and caressing him to higher peaks of pleasure. Arthur cried out, he whined and thrashed. The bed itself shook with his movements but, still he was helpless to do anything but feel.

“Please,” He breathed, high pitched and needy. Merlin kissed him and his tongue tasted of cherries. Arthur moaned against his mouth, fell open for him, allowed himself to be plundered.

“I wish you could see yourself.” Merlin murmured, barely pulling away to speak.“You beautiful man.”

Merlin’s plump wet lips trailed down his jaw line, sending shocks of desire through him. Each breath ended on a pathetic sounding whine which only rose in pitch as he felt fingers, wet with oil caressing his thighs, circling his entrance. He knew he should feel embarrassed, but it was rather like he'd been unknowingly starving. And Merlin's magic, his touch, his words were a feast. This is what he’s needed all along, too afraid to ask, too afraid to even think it.

The magic was relentlessly pulling at his cock, and Merlin’s long fingers entered him with hardly any resistance; pressing those long, pale fingers into Arthur’s soft, wet heat so, so easily. Merlin made an approving little noise as he began to push and pull, pulling out just enough to make Arthur’s breath hitch, then plunging back in. “That’s it.” Arthur arched into the feeling of being fucked, strained and writhed, slightly mad with sensation.

“Good boy.” The warlock breathed, leaning up to kiss the needy noises from Arthur’s lips. Those glorious fingers rubbed at that secret place inside of him, and a spasm of pure pleasure shook him, his toes curling. When he came it was with a broken moan into Merlin’s mouth that he barely recognized as himself. Strips of white, painted his stomach, and later they will discover some drops even made it to the golden chain dipping below his collarbone.

He went limp, magical restraints vanishing. Merlin was there to replace them with his arms. “You did so good.” Merlin breathed into his hair while Arthur curled into him, letting out a satisfied sigh.

“Shut up, Merlin.” He murmured with a grin so big it hurt.


End file.
